Les profs
by Kwailys
Summary: Série de petits sketchs tous plus étranges et drôles les uns que les autres avec la Kiseki plus Kuroko et Kagami en profs. Fous rires garantis avec des profs pareils !
1. Intro

Coucou c'est re-moi ! Après les Scènes de ménage version KNB, voici les profs façon KNB. Aucunement inspirée des BD ou des films Les Profs je tiens à le dire.

Alors, la Kiseki no Sedai plus Kuroko et Kagami sont profs ( oui même Murasakibara ) et ils vont devoir gérer avec une bonne dose d'humour dans un très court sketch, une situation plus ou moins drôle ou déconcertante et à la fin, il va falloir voter laquelle vous avez trouvée la plus amusante. Alors notre chère Kiseki et Kuroko et Kagami sont profs de:

• Midorima: prof de sciences ( physique, chimie, biologie et maths )

• Kagami: prof d'anglais

• Kuroko: prof de littérature japonaise

• Akashi: prof d'histoire et de japonais

• Murasakibara: prof d'économie

• Aomine: prof de sport

• Kise: prof de coréen et de chinois

Voilà. Commençons donc sans attendre avec le premier thème qui est: Un élève qui crie dans le couloir.


	2. Thème 1

Voilà ! Les premiers sketchs sur le premier thème sont là ! Alors, lequel vous préférez ? Un seul vote par personne !

* * *

L'une des choses les plus embêtantes pour un prof, c'est un élève qui hurle dans le couloir. Mais nos profs savent très bien gérer ça. Pour notre plus grand plaisir.

* * *

 **Kagami:**

Le rouge était tranquillement en train d'apprendre le passé simple à ses élèves quand un élève eut la très bonne idée de hurler dans le couloir. Agacé par ce comportement et sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, Taiga avança à grands pas vers la porte, l'ouvrit et hurla encore plus fort que l'élève qui avait crier:

\- CONNARD VA !

Avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers ses élèves.

\- Bien, comment conjuge t'on le verbe parler au passé simple et en anglais bien entendu ?

* * *

 **Kuroko:**

Le bleuté était en train de distribuer des copies à ses élèves quand un cri dans le couloir lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il sortit voir avant de dire suffisamment fort pour que le concerné l'entende:

\- Je pense que je vais appeler la fourrière. Il y a une bête sauvage dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Midorima:**

Le vert était en train d'écrire au tableau quand un hurlement presque bestial le fit légèrement tiquer. Posant sa craie et son livre. Il sortit de la salle et dit haut et fort:

\- Je sais que l'homme descend du singe mais je pensais que les singes en question avaient évolués. Visiblement, il y'a encore du progrès à faire pour certains.

* * *

 **Murasakibara:**

Le violet était en train de manger une barre chocolatée quand un cri en provenance du couloir le fit sursauter. Il fronça le nez et ouvrit la porte avant de crier la bouche pleine:

\- Le zoo, c'est pas ici !

* * *

 **Akashi:**

Le magenta allait ouvrir la porte pour aller faire des photocopies quand un cri retentit dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le fauteur de troubles:

\- Dois-je appeler appeler le zoo le plus proche pour leur signaler qu'un de leurs singes se balade dans le couloir ou ça ira ?

\- P-pardon monsieur ! s'excusa le mis en cause.

\- Que cela ne se reproduise plus.

* * *

 **Kise:**

Le blond était en train d'expliquer comment écrire certains caractères particulièrement compliqués au tableau quand un cri venant du couloir manqua de lui faire lâcher sa craie. Soupirant, il ouvrit la porte et éleva la voix:

\- Mais ça va bien de crier comme ça ?! Vous vous êtes coincé une partie du corps dans une porte ou quoi ?

* * *

 **Aomine:**

Le bleu foncé était en train de préparer son cours suivant quand un hurlement lui fit tomber ses papiers au sol. Énervé, il ouvrit la porte et hurla avec toute la délicatesse et la gentillesse du monde:

\- LE PUTOIS QUI VIENT DE GUEULER A INTÉRÊT À COURIR VITE ! CAR SI JE L'ATTRAPE...


	3. Thème 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Voici le second thème. Alors, vous semblez avoir tous beaucoup aimer mon premier thème. J'espère que ce second thème vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

Parfois, les profs en ont marre de voir le peu de réaction de leurs élèves. Voici donc les différentes réactions de nos profs préférés:

 **Midorima:**

Le vert était en train d'expliquer un théorème de géométrie et avait demander à ce quelqu'un résout une problème avec ce théorème. Sauf que personne ne pipa mot et les élèves semblaient tous là sans l'être. Shintaro soupira d'exaspération et dit:

\- Vous êtes des larves lymphatiques lobotomisées ou comment ça se passe ?

* * *

 **Kuroko:**

Le bleuté avait, une fois de plus, devant lui une classe qui semblait être endormie. Il soupira devant ce triste spectacle avant de dire:

\- J'ai l'impression de faire cours à des statues. Vous savez ça ?

* * *

 **Murasakibara:**

Le violet se fichait pas mal de comment était sa classe tant qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de manger ses sucreries. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que là, il avait l'impression d'être seul dans sa salle.

\- Vous pouvez pas me donner une réponse ? demanda Atsushi. Je me sens seul là.

* * *

 **Kagami:**

Voir ses élèves avoir autant de réactions que si ils n'étaient pas là, énervait prodigieusement Taiga. Le rouge ne comprenait pas le peu d'intérêt que lui prêtait ses élèves. Aussi il s'énerva:

\- Bordel, mais vous êtes qu'une bande d'ectoplasmes verts et gluants ma parole ! En plus ça colle ! C'est dégueulasse !

* * *

 **Aomine:**

Le bleu foncé en avait marre de voir la mollesse de ses élèves. Aussi, il observa encore un moment les adolescents qui couraient pas très rapidement et finit par crier:

\- Vous êtes aussi réactifs que des cadavres, ma parole !

* * *

 **K** **ise:**

Le blond ne savait pas trop comment prendre le fait que ses élèves ne réagissaient pas à ses questions et son cours. Aussi, blasé, il demanda:

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de répondre à mes questions ? Vous n'avez pas comprit ? Ou bien vous en avez rien à faire de mon cours ?

* * *

 **Akashi:**

Le magenta observa ses élèves calmement. Aucune réaction depuis le début de son cours. Seijuro soupira et dit:

\- Je ne vais pas vous tuer si vous ne donnez pas une réponse correcte. Après faites comme vous le désirez, c'est vous qui passez le BAC. Pas moi.


	4. Thème 3

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième thème pour ce recueil. Merci à Aoneko-sama, Yuiu et Yuki-chan pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce troisième thème vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

* * *

Les contrôles surprises et l'une des bêtes noires des élèves. Mais avec nos profs, c'est toujours à en rire !

* * *

 **Aomine:**

Le bleu foncé regarda l'un de ses élèves qui lui avait posé une question assez surpris. Il n'avait jamais songé à en faire mais ce serait plutôt marrant. Comme ça, il verrait ce qui de ses élèves voulant faire Sport / Études auraient une chance d'y entrer et ça le ferait bien rire de voir les têtes décomposées de ses élèves. Aussi il répondit:

\- Non. Il n'y aura jamais de contrôles surprises qui ne seront pas prévus.

* * *

 **Midorima:**

Le vert pensait faire un contrôle surprise car il en avait marre ses élèves réviser à la dernière minute. Aussi, il décida d'en faire un mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Et pour cause, il avait oublié les copies des devoirs surprises. Et cela à cause d'un certain géant violet qui avait fichu le bazar en salle des professeurs... Aussi il dit résigné:

\- Bon, j'avais prévu un contrôle surprise mais on va changer le plan: prenez vos cahiers et faites l'exercice douze page vingt.

* * *

 **Kuroko:**

Le bleuté avait préparé un contrôle surprise pour ses élèves. Mais en voyant leur mine déconfite, il eu pitié et finit par dire:

\- Je vous direz la prochaine fois quand il est le contrôle surprise. Ça marche ?

* * *

 **Kagami:**

Le rouge avait terminé de distribuer les contrôles surprises et expliqua rapidement:

\- Vous allez me faire dix verbes irréguliers de votre choix et les placer dans dix phrases différentes.

\- En anglais, monsieur ? demanda l'un des élèves.

\- Non. En arabe bien sûr. répliqua Taiga en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **Murasakibara:**

Le violet avait décidé de faire un contrôle surprise et dit:

\- Bien demain il y aura contrôle surprise.

\- Mais monsieur, lui fit remarquer une élève, si vous le dites, ce n'est plus une surprise.

\- Ah oui pas faux. Alors pour mardi. D'accord ?

* * *

 **Akashi:**

Le magenta avait distribuer les copies et s'était assis à son bureau en expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire:

\- Et je précise, c'est INDIVIDUEL. Alors le premier qui triche, il va le refaire en heure de retenue. Et vous ne dites pas aux autres classes qu'il y a contrôle surprise.

* * *

 **Kise:**

Le blond venait de terminer de sortir les contrôles surprises quand il les regarda de plus près et s'exclama:

\- Mince, j'ai écris les contrôles surprises en chinois alors que ça devait être en coréen comme un idiot ! Bon bah ce sera la prochaine fois le contrôle surprise.


	5. Thème 4

Les élèves qui rigolent sans raison peuvent faire que le professeur se sente visé. Et c'est le cas de nos profs.

 **Akashi:**

Le magenta était tranquillement en train d'écrire au tableau quand des élèves se mirent à rire. Il se retourna et dit:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? C'est moi qui vous fait rire ? Ou il y a autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec mon cours ?

 **Kuroko:**

Le bleuté était en train de dicter son cours quand des élèves se mirent à rigoler. Le bleuté posa son livre et se regarda remarquant que les élèves qui riaient le regardait:

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ? J'ai une tâche quelque part ?

 **Aomine:**

Le bleu foncé était en train de montrer l'échauffement pour son cours quand des élèves se mirent à rire. Surpris, il regarda ses élèves:

\- Il y a un problème ? J'ai le pantalon qui descend ? Ou j'ai mis mes chaussures à l'envers ? Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. continua-t-il en baissant le regard.

 **Kise:**

Le blond était en train de corriger rapidement les derniers devoirs de ses élèves quand un éclat de rire le déconcentra de sa tâche. Il se leva alors et regarda ses élèves avant de dire:

\- Pourquoi rigolez-vous en me regardant ? J'ai les cheveux en pétard ? Ou de la craie sur les vêtements ? Ou du café ? Pourtant je ne vois rien sur moi qui puisse faire rire.

 **Murasakibara:**

Le violet était en train de manger une énième friandise quand quelques élèves se mettent à rire. Il releva la tête et demanda:

\- Quelqu'un a dit une blague ?

\- Non, monsieur. pouffa un élève.

\- C'est moi qui vous rire alors ? J'ai du chocolat sur le visage ? C'est ça ?

 **Kagami:**

Le rouge était en train de charger une vidéo sur l'ordinateur pour la faire passer quand des rires peu discret lui firent relever la tête.

\- Pourquoi ils en a qui rigole ?

Voyant que plus personne ne riait, il reprit son activité mais immédiatement, des rires s'élevèrent à nouveau.

\- C'est qui vous fait rire ?! s'exclama Taiga énervé. C'est quoi le problème ?! J'ai la braguette ouverte ? Ou ma veste est mal fermée ? Non c'est aucun des deux. vérifia-t-il. Alors quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui me rend ridicule ?

 **Midorima:**

Le vert était en train d'expliquer la prochaine dissection à effectuer quand un élève rigola:

\- Monsieur, vous êtes trop drôle !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le professeur.

S'en suivit de nouveaux éclats de rire. Shintaro fronça les sourcils et finit par dire énervé:

\- C'est quoi le soucis ? C'est pas mon objet du jour il est dans ma poche. Alors quoi ? J'ai une culotte sur la tête ou je suis habillé comme un clochard ?!


End file.
